


Intensity

by ChasingCheddar



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Post-Match, Previously Established Feelings, Short One Shot, Sweet Sweet Smoochin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingCheddar/pseuds/ChasingCheddar
Summary: Novak congratulates Roger on his win against another Serbian in his own sweet little way.
Relationships: Novak Djokovic/Roger Federer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever thought I’d be writing tennis RPF, but here we are, ey? I think I ship Rafa and Feds more though, but I don't really know and I thought this'd be sweet anyway. Written during Aus Open 2020. Please don't share this, fic's on private for a reason. Cheers, and enjoy.

Another quick match, another satisfying day.

Roger Federer walked out of the crowded, intensely loud arena with a wide smile and a wave. It was nice to have such wonderful support wherever he went, but he was also humbly glad that his young opponent tried his best, even with an injury mid-match. Yes, it was straight sets against Krajinovic, but there were so many talented young players these days, and if he wasn’t careful he might just slip up.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the corridor, taking relief in the quietness and the peaceful silence. At least he had a little bit of alone time before the next barrage of reporters and press interviews. He turned left into the change room and wiped his face with his towel. Inside, Djokovic was patting his fellow teammate on the shoulder, consoling him after his loss. Roger overheard the soft Serbian conversational tones and could have sworn that his ears melted. He scrached his neck a little guiltily as he felt his blood coursing through his veins, but gave a relaxed sigh as he sat on the bench.

As the younger Serbian left the room with his bags, Djokovic lingered back, smiling to himself. Federer’s heart skipped a beat, as the other man turned towards him from across the room.

“You are barely even breaking a sweat, my friend.”

"I'm sorry I beat your man."

Novak simply kept smiling. "He is just young. He still has time to learn."

"He’s not _that_ young anymore,” Roger laughed softly, returning a glistening grin as he wiped his forehead with a towel once more, standing to meet his counterpart.

“Maybe. But he will always be my younger brother to me.”

Djokovic waltzed slowly up to Federer, his eyes searching the floor as he approached closer and closer. Roger's breath hitched as the Serbian finally looked up, their eyes locking together with a fiery, almost competitive flare.

"He..." Federer's eyes flickered between their gaze and his lips. “He was a good player.”

“Yes, I know.”

“He broke his racket, though.”

"I am sorry for the disrespect."

“No, no, it’s okay. He’s a good kid. But, he’s injured.”

“What does it matter?"

“I hope he’s okay, you…” Roger swallowed loudly. “You should go and make sure he’s alright-“

“He is,” Novak interrupted with a knowing smirk, as he finally came to a halt inches away from the Swiss man’s face. “He says he is fine. And, he really enjoyed the match.”

“I’m glad to hear.”

Roger could feel Novak’s breathing, could see the sparkle in his eyes and the smell of his clean, aloe-gelled hair and musky deodorant. It was such a strong contrast to the salty, wet and raw scent of his own fresh toil out on the courts. It almost overwhelmed him, filling up his senses and taking over. The Serbian just kept smirking, biting his lip and bringing his hand up to cradle Roger’s cheek, trailing his fingers down his jaw slowly. Federer put his hand across Djokovic’s heart, feeling the strong, comforting thump deep down in his own soul.

“You both did well out there, Roger.” Novak whispered. Federer purred in response, as his head finally turned to accept the press of Novak’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Roger’s brow furrowed at the lightness of it, yet it still had such intensity. Such _meaning_, conveying a burning bright message as powerful as the sun itself. Novak’s breath hitched with satisfaction as Roger’s hand pawed tightly at the centre of his shirt, scrunching the fabric before resting firmly on his bicep. Novak teasingly pried Roger’s lips open for a slight, cheeky nip at the Swiss man’s lower lip, eliciting a moan out of him before drawing back with a sly smile. Lost in his thoughts and the heat of the sensation, Roger almost chased Novak back, his head lurching forward but dropping down as he came to his senses with a bright, fluttering smile. They both gave light chuckles as Novak thumped Roger’s shoulder adoringly, skipping back with a twirl on his heels.

“Nice purple shorts, Roger.” Novak said, back turned as he walked away with a dismissing wave and more of a blush than he’d like to admit.

“Glad you noticed,” Roger laughed heartily. “See you on the courts, my friend.”

“Same to you, my gentle giant!” He called out as he left the change room with a grin, leaving Roger all to himself.

Federer smiled, feeling warm inside like a cat that had gotten the cream. He towelled his brow once more and headed for the showers, hoping for the coldest one he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, frienderinos. Have a nice day!


End file.
